


Legal Binding

by Of_Princes_and_Savages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (can't believe there's a tag for that), Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Jefferson is Jefferson, Lawyer!Gold, Light Bondage, Rumbelle Order In The Court, femdom elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/pseuds/Of_Princes_and_Savages
Summary: After a hard-won case, far-feared attorney Mr. Gold just wants to get in his car and go home. Until his secretary meets him in the parking lot and staying in the car has a lot more benefits...





	

The case had gone well. Arthur Kingsley had been convicted for the various charges he'd incurred through PenDragon. On paper they sold software for computers, but the antivirus software failed seventy percent of the time and the computer applications were stolen from other inventors. That he turned out to be mentally and emotionally abusing his wife was the cherry on the cake that likely helped turn the jury against Mr. Kingsley despite Mr. Kitsowitz's best attempts to paint him as a redeemable soul that made a mistake.

It was more than a little mercenary, but Belle had learned that the judicial system was unfortunately less about justice and liberty and more along the lines of hanging on public opinion. And the public was very much against Arthur Kingsley by the time of his trial.

She hadn't been in court, but she heard all about it because she was secretary for the prosecutor, Mister Richard Gold. He'd been hard at work on the case for weeks, months, trying to get as many of the many charges to stick as possible. It was an uphill battle just to get Kingsley on trial when he tried fleeing the country after posting the hefty sum of his bail. And even then, held tried bribing everyone and their cousin to sway judgement. But, Gold had persevered and Arthur Kingsley likely wouldn't see the light of day for the next decade, and he'd likely not win favors at that first parole hearing either.

A very irritating man, Arthur Kingsley. Belle met him once and his eyes had been glued to her legs and ass the whole time. And he'd smiled and asked, _"Why don't you send your girl out for coffee so we can discuss this like gentleman, Gold?"_

Hmph.

The work took its toll on Gold, of course, no matter how successful he'd pulled it off. He tried hiding it, but Belle always knew. It was her job as his secretary to keep an eye on him, after all.

He limped heavier than usual across the parking lot, and Belle recalled the dark circles under his eyes and the spike in his temper that only came from him not sleeping enough. He'd been doing very well for a while there, but Belle had let him slide back into old habits because of the importance of this case. She'd decided to come down here to the courthouse after the trial was over to help get him on the right track again.

She could tell the moment he finally noticed her leaning against her car because he stopped and gawked a little bit.

"Belle?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Gold, did your trial go over well?"

He nodded dumbly. "We won."

Belle grinned. "That's wonderful!"

Gold nodded again, a slow smile curling the corners of his mouth. He came towards her and Belle wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a chaste, sweet kiss. The poor man snuggled into her as best he could with one hand on his cane and the other clutching his brief case. He loved touch, loved to touch and to be touched. You wouldn't guess the so-called Crocodile Attorney was so tactile.

Belle pulled back, dangling his car keys she'd pinched from his pocket in front of his nose. Gold went a bit cross-eyed staring at them there.

"However," Belle clucked, her voice lowering. "You are still in big trouble, mister. Get in the backseat."

* * *

It had started as some gentle pushing.

Belle had been hired on after a string of short-lived secretaries had quit, unable to take what Mr. Gold dished out. They all declared he was a beast, a vicious beast. Belle found him to be more like a stubborn little boy acting out, herself. And a bit cranky because he often skipped lunch.

So: She made him a nice egg salad sandwich one day, served it with a cup of tea. She put it on his desk, right on top of the paperwork he was reading.

Gold glared at her, but, when she came back she found an empty teacup and a paper plate stuffed in the trash.

Belle was always careful not to overstep her boundaries as a secretary, but one night the firm had a party celebrating Jefferson's promotion to associate, and she'd ended up having a pleasant fumble in Gold's office with the man himself. And again, Belle was careful. Just because they'd started a sort of romance, didn't mean Gold was interested in the same things she was.

Until he was, actually.

And her gentle pushing to eat, take breaks, intake less coffee, and get more sleep, all took on a more...interesting tone.

* * *

Gold slid into the backseat of his Cadillac quickly, and a bit of arranging meant his cane and briefcase sat in the front before Belle got in beside him. He was sitting with his hands on his knees, staring down at them quietly. She could see the line of tension in his shoulders, and she almost laughed.

Not because he made a funny picture, just because she could almost hear the wheels spinning in his head. Her poor darling always overthought things.

Belle had been pleased to find his Cadillac parked at the back of the quickly emptying parking lot when she arrived. Gold was always one of the last people out of the courthouse because he distinctly disliked loose ends, he waited until everything was settled and sorted before he left. Which tied right into his overthinking aspects, really. It just made surprising him that much more fun, sometimes.

"Unfasten your belt." she commanded primly, crossing her legs.

Gold looked at her with wide eyes, peering out the windows. No one was around, not even close. It was late in the afternoon, there were no cars around them, no reason for anyone to wander over here yet, so there was no need to be worried about this little flirtation with exhibitionism. Not that she was asking him to pull his cock out, _yet_.

Still, Gold did have a professional reputation to maintain. So...

"Color?" she asked, softer.

He licked his lips and nodded. "Green," he replied, fumbling with his buckle. He undid the button on his trousers, too, but Belle held his hand before he could unzip.

"Not so fast," she clucked, kissing his cheek. "First, I want you to understand how much trouble your in. You've deliberately been sneaking work home with you for the past three, no, four weeks, I believe. And I doubt you've been keeping to the one cup of coffee we agreed upon. And I know for a fact that you've been skipping meals. Did you eat lunch today?"

Gold shook his head.

"Well?"

"No, Miss French, I did not," he answered, his voice shaking just a little. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are. If you were, you wouldn't have done it. Now. That's at least three rules you've broken there. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Gold flushed. "Th-three hours, perhaps..."

Belle sighed, plucking the buttons of his vest loose until she pressed a hand over his belly. There was a sweet softness there now, just a little bit of a tummy. Gold had fretted over it at first until Belle reassured him she found it charming. She rather liked having more of him to hold, he was much too thin before.

"And that would be four rules, my main four rules at that. You haven't taken up smoking again, have you?"

That was one that Belle was actually concerned about. Gold had just really gotten over nicotine cravings at last when they took on the Kingsley case. She wouldn't be surprised if he fell back into smoking at home as a way of handling the stress.

To her relief, he shook his head swiftly.

"I haven't, Miss French," he swore. "I thought about it but I didn't do it."

Belle rewarded his honesty with another little peck, just tracing the seam of his dry lips with her tongue. "That's good, I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. However, that still leaves the first four rules...I should be angry about that. What I really ought to do is take you home and teach you my rules are for your own good."

The last time Gold needed correcting, Belle had found his cup of soup gone stone cold, and caught a whiff of cigarettes on him. He'd skipped lunch and gone for a sneaky smoke. He'd been unable to sit properly for at least three days, and Belle caught him pacing a lot rather than sitting at his desk. It hadn't failed to make her smile each time.

Gold whimpered, and Belle let her hand trail down his stomach to cup the front of his trousers, feeling a distinctive stirring of interest there.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she giggled, giving him a little squeeze.

"Yes!" he yelped, squirming in his seat. "I-I mean, yes, Miss French. I'd like that very much."

"Sort of defeats the point in discipline, though, don't you think?" she wrinkled her nose, moving her hand to rest on his thigh.

Gold groaned quietly, and Belle kissed his cheek. She plucked his tie loose, slipping it from around his neck with a sinuous hiss of silk and nudged him to lean forwards. Gold automatically folded his arms behind his back, perfectly positioned to be bound. Belle kissed his neck patiently, tying a sturdy knot with the length of black material.

"Oh, I can't punish you too harshly, my sweet boy," she soothed, stroking up and down his back. "You were working so hard to do your very best. I'm so proud of you. I shouldn't have ignored how badly you needed to take a rest, though."

"You're wonderful," Gold murmured, craning his neck to place an adoring kiss to her temple. "Absolutely wondering, Miss French..."

Belle smiled, placing a small hickey under his jaw. To the untrained eye it appeared to be a mark from a shaving accident, nothing like the scrape of her teeth and some tender suction. Gold whimpered as she left her mark, squriming in what she assumed was protest when she pulled back.

"Be that as it may, we have some ground to recover. Now. I want to take you home and fuck you blind, but, you did so good with your case that you deserve a reward. So I'm going to ask you to sit right there, while I take care of this," she cupped the front of his trousers again, palming him slowly. "Then I'll get us home and we'll start all over. Okay?"

"Uh..." At that moment, wrists tied and cock half-hard, Belle probably could have asked him to jump off a bridge and he'd say yes. He ran his pink tongue over his thin lips, looking dizzy and distracted with his pupils blown wide. "Y-yes Miss French..."

Belle unzipped him, carefully. He had on boxers that were very much in the way of things, and it took some wiggling and lifting and tugging that was less than glamorous to shove everything down out the way. Belle unfastened a few buttons of Gold's shirt to part the tails aside, too, smiling when he whined and let his head fall back against the seat. He was nearly at full hardness now, the head rosy and his balls heavy when she cradled them in her palm.

Gold yelped at her touch.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Belle giggled, pulling her hand away. He bucked to stay in contact with him. "Maybe we should just go home..."

"You are a very..." he broke off with a groan, shifting his hips. "A _very_ cruel mistress, Miss French."

"Mmhmmm..." she went back to fondling his taut balls. He was such a pretty slut for prostate orgasms, and he made such nice, hungry noises when she pressed on this sensitive little spot behind his balls...

" _Fuck_..." Gold swore, his abdomen twitching. Belle could almost watch him harden at that, the veins thickening and the tip darkening.

Belle decided to stop teasing him and wrapped a loose fist around his cock. She kissed his neck, giving him a long, slow stroke from root to tip. He gasped, back arching, and Belle repeated the motion slightly faster, squeezing the head a little.

"Good boy," she praised, drawing him in for a kiss. "You're so beautiful, look at you, so hard and so ready to come for me, my sweet boy..."

The kiss was a mess of tongues and lips and teeth. Belle groaned when his tongue stroked over her palate, nipping her upper lip in that way that drove her crazy. It wasn't part of the plan to mount him here and ride his cock, but damned if that wasn't an appealing thought. Instead, she pumped a little faster, trying to keep her rhythym when he was kissing the breath out of her-

_Knock knock!_

Oh shit.

Belle whirled towards the passenger side window as Gold swore, drawing his good leg up in a rather futile attempt at hiding his undying erection, both of them gaping in horror at none other than Jefferson Madden's face pressed to the glass from the outside.

* * *

Jefferson had left his coat at the courthouse.

He had come to watch the trial because he'd never actually seen Gold work before. The man was an artist in his chosen field as prosecuting attorney, deflecting arguments and turning them about in ways that brought up more questions for Kingsley and his lawyer or made them look like fools entirely.

Jefferson decided to not commit a murder in the state so long as Gold was practicing law.

He was halfway back to the office when he realized he'd left behind his coat, though, and turned around to retrieve it. While he was leaving, he noticed Gold's car was still parked in the same place. That was odd, he didn't think Gold would linger behind. Maybe he had a flat tire, or enginge trouble...or maybe Jefferson had entered a courtroom drama where the prosecuting attorney had been murdered in his car.

Hmm...

Yeah, he'd have to look at that.

The windows of the Cadillac were tinted enough that Jefferson couldn't quite tell what was happening. He noticed, though, that nobody was in the front seat. And somebody in the back seat was wearing a white shirt. Not Gold, then.

He leaned closer, shading his eyes trying to see inside...ah, it was Belle, Gold's secretary. She was a sweet girl, Belle, tiny and fierce and brilliant enough to be a lawyer in her own right rather than a legal assistant. She was wearing a white blouse with cap sleeves, and a black pencil skirt of her usual flirty length. (Or rather, of lacking length.) She was snogging with Gold in the backseat, and for a moment Jefferson internally cheered because that meant Regina owed him a hundred dollars and had to bring him a morning coffee for the next week. (That last part didn't seem important, but Regina was someone who had underlings for that sort of menial labor, it was really a mind-game twist.) He'd bet his fellow associate in the Storybrooke Law Firm that Belle and Gold were an item, and obviously won.

Oh.

Oh he more than obviously won, Jefferson corrected himself, glancing southwards at the parted placket of Gold's dress shirt and the trousers shoved down around his thighs. And Belle's hand moving up and down the throbbing erection Gold certainly had no need to be ashamed of.

Ah, but this was a tad awkward. He really ought to warn them they weren't alone and a single parked car looked mightily suspicious...

So, he knocked.

Belle sat ramrod straight and Gold struggled with his arms a moment before drawing his leg up to try hiding his cock. They both gaped at him with total horror that only made Jefferson grin like a loon.

"Hi!"

Belle rolled down the window enough that they could hear each other, her blue eyes wide in her pale face. "Jefferson?" she squeaked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I forgot my coat," he said, plucking at his lapel. (Why not wear a coat? It was easier than carrying it.) "I think the real question is what are you doing-Oh my god are his hands tied up?"

"Go away." Gold tried for a scowl, but it was hard to pull off when his face was red.

"Oh...you kinky little minx," Jefferson snickered. "Very nice."

Belle didn't look very proud at the moment. "Thanks..."

"You are welcome, but you probably already know that. So! I'll leave you to it, but you ought to hurry up and leave. A big black Cadillac sitting alone in the courthouse parking lot looks a little suspicious. And you know, cops don't really like using their handcuffs for anything fun, they're all business. Shooting minority civilians, public indecency charges. Hmph! So have fun!"

"Wait, you're not gonna like, blackmail us or anything?"

"What? Why?" Jefferson wrinkled his nose. "I mean, I'm hardly a saint. If you two kids every need to know which sex shop sells some really good quality restraints, just lemme know. Oh, and next time you fool around in a car, pick a more private place, 'kay? I'm serious about those cops. Bye!"

Ah well, maybe a hundred bucks and an "I told you so" to Regina could wait a little longer. If they were this indiscreet in public, maybe he could catch them smooching at work later...

* * *

Gold had never been so embarrassed in his life, but then, he'd never been walked in (up?) on with his erect cock sticking out either. He'd come close once when he was a teenager living with his aunts, and he'd had to find a better hiding place for his one sticky magazine he'd lifted out of someone else's gym locker at school. (The wanker wanted to keep stealing Gold's lunch? Fine. Let's see how well the wanker wanks without his wanking material.) This was a bit different than a wank in the loo, of course, this involved Belle's perfect hand on his throbbing prick and Jefferson practically giddy to tell them where to buy some good sex toys.

Better than it could be...but still embarrassing.

What was worse was that his cock hadn't softened at all.

And of course Belle noticed it. She rolled the window back up, eyed his lap, and shot him a filthy grin he could never say no to. The next thing Gold clearly remembered was that she'd given him a quick kiss, and then her rosy lips wrapped around the tip of him.

Oh god she had a fucking _magic_ mouth. Her tongue swirled and lashed and her cheeks hollowed, she took him in so deep and squeezed his aching balls just so, and then he spurted in her mouth with a garbled shout that didn't even sound like a human had produced it. Belle swallowed him down, lapping his softening cock and kissing the tip of him before pulling away entirely.

Oh... _fuck_.

Gold's brain felt like overcooked spaghetti. He was limp and floating, and curled up against Belle's side as she stroked his belly. By the time he was capable of coherent thought, he realized the tension he'd been carrying all week, (month...or better...) had melted away.

"Was that good?" Belle asked gently.

"Mmhmm..." he nuzzled the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Good...but, um...what about...y'know, Jefferson...?"

"Mmmm..." Gold forced his eyes open, otherwise he'd go to sleep right here. "He's a kinky sort, Jefferson. I think he's more impressed I'm bound and you were giving me a handjob in a parking lot than anything."

Belle nodded slowly. And then she started to giggle.

She had a pretty, infectious sort of giggle, and Gold was helplessly snickering beside her, wrapped up in her arms and completely content at the absurdity of this little encounter.

Best case he ever closed.

(Even if the next day at that office, a discreet catalogue to _Wonderland_ , an adult store, was slipped in with his mail and Jefferson had an all-too-bright smile for the rest of the week...)

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson ended up being my favorite character in this. :3
> 
> This was fast to write, so much that it's making my Menagerie fic look like this: ***loading, loading, loading...***


End file.
